


In Darkness

by CaitlynRose



Category: A Star is Born (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlynRose/pseuds/CaitlynRose
Summary: Just Ally and Jack, together, in the dark.





	In Darkness

After several interminable hours spent sitting - for reasons that are still unclear to him - on the tarmac at Nashville International, it’s 10pm before Jackson is even in the air, and almost 2.30 in the morning by the time he actually makes it through his front door.

He’d called Ally and insisted she not wait up for him, so it’s no surprise to find the house in silence. Even Charlie is snoring happily from his bed by the couch.

He creeps upstairs, shucking his jeans and t-shirt before he even goes into the bedroom so as to lessen the chances of disturbing his wife, and slides into bed as quietly as he can manage. It’s fucking _good_ to be home.

Almost instantaneously, to his surprise, he feels Ally shifting behind him under the covers.

Her chin, her lips, are pressed into the flesh of his back, her hand reaches up to grasp his bicep.

“Hey,” she says quietly. Her voice sounds tired but Jackson can tell, somehow, that she hasn’t been asleep.

He turns around to face her. “Well, hey,” he replies gently. "How come you’re still awake?”

“Just am,” she shrugs, working one of her arms in under his and up over his shoulder blade, pulling him closer to her. Her legs, too, seem automatically to find their usual space somewhere in between his.

Jackson threads his fingers through her hair and breathes her in. There have been times in his life when this woman, with her limbs wrapped around him like vines, has felt like the only thing tethering him to the earth. Still to this day, it’s hard to explain the feeling of peace, of _certainty_ , that seems to rise and settle inside him in moments like this one.

For a while, silence.

Then: “So'd you miss me?” she asks playfully.

He makes some nondescript, equivocal sort of sound in response, as if to say “not especially.”

“Huh,” is all she says. Then, casually as can be, she moves a hand to brush across where he’s hardening against her.

“I missed you,” Jackson admits then, not able (and, for that matter, not inclined) to stop the laugh escaping him. “I missed you. You smell so good.”

At that, Ally smiles. She leans up to kiss him, her mouth open against his, as if inviting more from him; as if she wants whatever he has to offer her. When they are together, alone, at night, she has always been this way. Right from the very first time in that hotel room after “Shallow,” it had been as though all the insecurities that plagued her back then - and all the armour she put on to shield herself during the day - just fell away in the darkness, leaving every bit of her completely, unselfconsciously, exposed to him. _For_ him. Jack hadn't had any idea how he got so fucking lucky, and he still doesn't, really.

“So, New York was good?” he asks a moment later, because she's been away for most of the past week too, returning only one day earlier than him.

“Yeah. How was Nashville?”

“Fuckin’ pain in the ass to get out of,” he answers gruffly. “But other’n that, good."

“Mmm. You know what, though?” She kisses him again lazily. "Neither of us is going _anywhere_ now for _months_.”

And the funny thing is, Jackson can remember a time when even the thought - of being off the road, stuck in his own house for any significant period of time whatsoever - would have made him almost sick. When the nearest gin bottle would have seemed like the only way to drown the dread. Now, he just murmurs contentedly.

"We’re gonna sleep late,” Ally’s continuing softly, as though she’s talking to herself as much as him, "and have adventures with Charlie, and we’re gonna write, and we’re gonna make love. And that’s it.”

Jackson can’t deny it sounds like a pretty nice schedule.

He slides a hand under the worn cotton of her t-shirt, across the warm, smooth plane of her stomach, up over her breast.

“Can we start now?” he asks, leaning right into her ear, his voice low and scratchy.

There's a satisfied little sigh from the back of Ally's throat, which he takes as a “yes".

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone wants to read these unashamedly fluffy things?! But, I guess i want to write them.


End file.
